It was time to change
by padz-nd-prongz
Summary: In life you never really know who you’ll meet, how it will end, who you’ll love. My name is Adele Morgan and this is the story of how I found my love and how I lost it.
1. Prologue

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Prologue

In life you never really know who you'll meet, how it will end, who you'll love.

My name is Adele Morgan and this is the story of how I found my love and how I lost it.

But first let me tell you a little bit about myself.

I was born on the 31st of December as the clock struck 12 in France to an English Auror and French robes designer. I was then carted of to Beuxbaton by my mother. I became an animagus after I was first beaten by my mother. Now I change to keep myself at peace from reality. I finally escaped from Beuxbaton when my father was taken to St Mungos in England after being bitten by a vampire. I now get to go to Hogwarts and escape my mother and live in England free from her watch.

Now I'm off to Hogwarts for my 6th year and one of fun and friends. Well hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 – Meeting on the train

It all started when I saw him on the platform. I was going into 6th year but I was a transfer student from the French academy of Beuxbaton. The school had made us ladies, prim and proper but I was clueless about talking to boys or knowing how to act. But he was standing there with 2 other boys laughing and pushing his trolley towards the luggage compartment.

I slowly pushed my trolley to the luggage compartment trying not to be noticed by the 3 boys. I pulled my trunk from the trolley trying to avoid contact with them.

"Excuse me please" a calm voice said making me over balance and fall backwards into someone, my trunk landing with a thud on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I .." but I trailed off as a hand was extended to help me up. I took it brushing down my skirt. I turned to thank the person and melted into the golden eyes before me. There in front of me he was, his hair framing his beautiful features.

"Um-I-er Thankyou" I said blushing at my idiocy. "No problem let me get your trunk." He said grabbing my trunk and sliding it into a slot.

"Oih! Moony who's your friend?" A boy with messy black hair asked while the boy behind him looked at me through shaggy black hair.

I blushed again my cheeks going red." I'm Adele, Adele Morgan."

"Well Adele I'm the gorgeous Sirius Black, this is James four eyes Potter and this man here who rescued your suitcase is Remus Lupin" I smiled, that was his name, Remus. It was perfect.

"Would you care to join us Madame" Sirius bowed and held out his hand.

"Why of course kind Sir" I giggled following him into an empty compartment.

"So" James started lounging in his seat, "what's the story, we haven't seen you around before because if you were around we would have noticed. Are you like a fourth year or something?" I frowned slightly.

"Actually I'm a transfer from Beuxbaton; I'm going into my sixth year. You?" I asked seating upright in my seat.

"Great we're going into sixth year" Sirius said throwing an arm round me helping me relax.

"Adele do you mind me asking why you're a transfer?" Remus gently asked. I thought over the reasons in my head unable to share any of them to my newly acquainted friends.

"I'm not really cut out to be a lady, I like to stay up late, sing, dance and eat. We decided it was best that I moved seeing as my grades were slowly decreasing." I couldn't help but smile, it was true and that wasn't going to let myself become a stuck up twig.

"So does that mean you like chocolate?" Sirius said grinning as Remus pulled a huge bar out of his bag.

"This was meant to be for the first evening back but I guess we can open it now." Remus sighed breaking of large chunks.

"Thanks Moony, I love this milk stuff" James said stuffing it in his mouth all at once.

"Moony?" I asked, was this some kind of weird nickname. But I never found out what it was due to the compartment door being flung over. A boy with slick white blonde hair poked his head into the compartment followed by a boy with black greasy hair. They seemed to ignore the boys and turned to look at me. The blonde boy spoke in tone as if he had just smelt something bad.

"So there is a transfer girl on the train, what are you with this scum?" I blinked confused. "Well I'm Lucius Malfoy slytherin seventh year prefect and this is Severus Snape from your year. Well it will look like you'll have a good year, I wouldn't mind having a go with those." He sneered gesturing towards my chest. I couldn't believe it, he was an arse! He disserved to have a good slap. I looked up unblinking and rose walking slowly towards him.

"Well Mr Malfoy I should warn you that I don't date old prats like you and my bite is just as good as my bark." I said lustfully playing with his annoying long hair. Then I shoved him out of the compartment and locked the door. He gave an evil smile through the glass and mouthed the words 'I do love a challenge'. It shook me and I sat down shaking when he had left.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor cause that was bloody fantastic." Sirius exploded. "Yeah it looked like you were gonna snog him!" James added. I sighed boys were so immature.

"They aren't always like this; James can be mature on the rare occasion." Remus said grinning. I smiled back.

I pulled out my book hoping the journey was nearly over. The boys were talking about a prank and their chosen N.E.W.T subjects. I buried myself into the classic and began reading. I had just finished the first page when I yawned widely and drifted of to sleep.

"Adele wakeup!" I groaned at the person who was shaking me.

"What is it?" I grumbled opening my eyes to see James in my face.

"Well you were mumbling 'his eyes, golden eyes' over and over. I thought I should wake you up before Padfoot wet himself." I blushed trying to think of a reason.

"I errr was dreaming about my book, yes it's a er… romance novel." I said hoping it was good enough answer. James nodded before smacking Sirius round the head. "Shut it Moony needs to sleep." I looked towards Remus; his head was slumped against the window, his hair created a halo and his mouth slightly open.

"So what subjects are you taking?" Sirius asked casually.

"Err.. Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy." I said counting of on my fingers. Sirius smiled "good you have the same as us minus Arithmancy, me and Jamie have Herbology but you and Remus have the exact same." I prayed that I was in Gryffindor. I couldn't be split up from my new friends. It would probably already be a lonely year but I didn't have any friends at Beuxbaton. I was 'little invisible Adele' for none of the girls there understood me. I sighed as I heard the train finally stopping on a dark platform.


	3. Chapter 2

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2 – The sorting

As we exited the train with our luggage a short man came bounding along the platform towards me.

"Ah, the transfer I presume. I'm Professor Flitwick, please follow me." I waved to the boys nervously and followed him into a small room of the main platform. It contained only a fire place and a small pot of flu powder.

"It's so you don't have to cross the lake with the first years," explained the Professor in a high squeaky voice. I carefully took the powder and threw it into the fire with me. "Hogwarts!!" I felt the ground spin from under my feet. Finally I stumbled out into a large office. The walls were covered in portraits of old people. A man was sat in a high back chair, had a long silvery hair, with half moon spectacles perched in front of hid twinkly eyes.

"You must be our transfer student. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I'm headmaster here at Hogwarts." He said quite grandly but with kindness in his features.

"I ..um… my name is Adele, um… please can I be in Gryffindor?" I couldn't help but ask, the marauders were my friends.

"Well the sorting hat will decide," he said chuckling. "Now if you'll follow me, the feast is about to start and we have children to sort." He stood and walked to the door, I followed trying to keep up with his vast pace.

As we rounded the corner there was a group of small children with a woman standing in front of them. They looked petrified and one girl was slightly crying. As she looked up to see who was approaching I saw she looked like my sister. I ran towards her and knelt down so I was a similar height. I wiped away a tear and handed her a tissue.

"There now, it's going to be alright. I'm new too and I know it's a bit scary but you'll be fine." I said smiling at her bewildered face. "Now what's you name?" I asked gently as she stopped crying.

"I'm May," came a small voice.

"Well May we can be sorted together, I'm Adele." She gave a small sniff and smiled. I stood back up and turned to see both Professors looking rather pleased.

"Well Miss Morgan good luck." The headmaster said before entering the hall.

"Miss Morgan? You will be sorted at the very end so if you can wait here until called," said the other Professor, gesturing to a stone bench.

"No problem," I replied. I turned to May, "Looks like you'll have to go in without me." Her face fell but then another girl came over.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you wanted to walk with us? I'm Pip and my friends over there are Eli and Tammy," she said confidently, May nodded and walked of with her.

I sighed as the Professor opened the door and ushered the 1st years inside. It was going to be a long wait I thought as I sat on the cold bench. Applause or cheering would come from inside every now and again but apart from that I couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly the doors burst open and I could hear Dumbledore saying "now this year we have another new student, she is a 6th year transfer from Beuxbaton. Miss Adele Morgan!" I knew that was my cue so I stepped into the bright light by the doorway. There were 4 long tables down the hall with what seemed thousands of pupils sat at them. As I walked up the centre isle I felt eyes follow me, burning a hole in my back.

As I walked past the boys they gave me the thumbs up which made me smile knowing that they were still there for me. As I reached the top I turned sitting onto the stool. I glanced at Snape and Malfoy who were sneering at me. I was about look at the marauders when a hat came down over my eyes.

"Hmm a 6th year, courageous and caring, very loyal, I see you want to please your new friends." All I could think of was Gryffindor, please let it be Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed as the hat was removed from my head and a cheer erupted from the red and gold table. I slid in between Sirius and James while keeping my eyes at the table. James pulled me into a one armed hug while Sirius chanted, "We got the new girl!" repeatedly. Remus smiled reassuringly, a girl with flaming hair two seats caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back hoping she would be my friend.

The food appeared and I dug in watching the boys. James had a very elegant face; big brown eyes were covered with glasses. Remus had hair which framed his scared face, a slender scar traced across his face shining silver in the light. I turned to Sirius who was totally gorgeous, his black hair hung artistically in his face, his mouth hiding in the corner a birth kiss. At that moment he glanced up meeting his silver eyes to mine, he grinned as he caught me staring. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to bed." I announced after pudding. The boys nodded in acknowledgment. Sirius lent into my before I got up, "6th year boys dorm midnight." His breath tickled my ear causing me to shiver slightly. Then he turned back for seconds of the trifle. I got up and headed to Gryffindor tower. I wondered what they wanted or what they were going to do.

"Caput draconis" I went through the portrait hole and climbed the stairs to my dorm. I flung myself onto the bed nearest my trunk. I giggled slightly excited about what he wanted with me at midnight. I sighed knowing I was being silly, and rolled over drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought weither it was bad or good

This is my first fanfic where the ideas just keep coming so please help me know if i should carry on or not by pressing that button and reviewing


	4. Chapter 3

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 3 – A chocolate feast and midnight jokes

I awoke to the gentle tapping of an owl on the window. I dragged myself from my pillows to pull the note from its beak. Stupid owl I thought as it flew back into the night. I turned over the note and ripped it open, it was written in a large neat scrawl saying:

_Are you coming or what?_

_Luv_

_S, J, R_

_X_

I peered at the clock by my bedside table, it read 12:30 then I remembered. I didn't have time to do anything, I just grabbed my wand and ran to the boys dorm and didn't stop until I had entered their room with a bang.

"Sorry…..I……forgot" I panted trying to control my hair, which had frizzed up. The boys were all staring at me, well they were trying not to but failing.

"Is there something wrong with my hair or something?" I asked feeling uncomfortable, but then looking down I realised what they were staring at. I was in my Beuxbaton nightie; it was pale blue satin that came to my mid thigh. It had thin lace straps with a low neckline. I couldn't see really what the problem was until…"oh," was all I could really say blushing a bright red.

As I looked around their dorm I could see clothes, books, prank items and flirty magazines everywhere. There were four beds and a door that presumably led to a bathroom. I picked my way across to where they were sat. The boys were all pyjamaed up except for Sirius who lying topless with loose muggle track pants. I leapt onto his bed which was closest admiring his carved muscled along his stomach, with two lines that curved towards his…

"You like what you see Adele?" Sirius said quirking his eyebrows. I laughed "You wish Sirius, now why did you lot drag me out of my warm bed?" I asked.

"Becauseeeee" James said sang, "We're having our annual chocolate feast, provided by Moony!" I rolled my eyes at how immature they were. Remus chucked us all some chocolate and we busied ourselves with eating, laughing and joking.

"Hey!" I spluttered mouth full with chocolate, "Why are there four beds and only three people?"

The others snorted into hysterics, hyper from chocolate. James even fell on the floor clutching his sides. Remus sighed rubbing his forehead, "the other boy was called Peter, he.. err… had to leave the school."

"Yeah cause he had a metal breakdown! The stress of school was killing him!" Sirius chipped in laughing. I giggled joining in the laughter.

"But hey if you want you can have that as your bed." James offered. We all looked at him before bursting into laughter again. James looked offended before realising the content of what he said. He faked irritation by pushing Sirius of the bed and clubbing Remus round the head. I pretended to hide behind the bed to get away from his abusive humour. I suddenly felt hands round my waist and squeezing, I squirmed as James pulled me from my hiding place. He pulled me onto the floor and began to tickle me around my stomach.

"Stop, stop, this isn't decent!" I squealed trying to pull my nightgown down over certain places. James stopped grabbing a thick jumper of his bed; he chucked it at me which I gratefully put on. It came below my knee which was no surprise, all the boys were over 6ft and I stood at a tiny 5ft 4. Once I had put the jumper on I sat down on Sirius's bed glaring at James, Remus had pulled out a book and was sat thoughtfully munching on the leftover chocolate.

"So Adele, you up for pranking some Slytherins?" Sirius asked.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?" I replied looking to James as he came closer wanting to hear Sirius's idea.

"Well we always have an annual start of year prank for the whole school minus us so.."

"no" came quietly from Remus who had put his book down. Sirius looked exasperated. "But Moony you always have the best ideas and we need your genius behind us. PLEASE!!" Remus rubbed his eyes "No, I'm a prefect I need to uphold responsibility, which means keeping you two in order." James pouted "That's not going to happen Remmie; we will always be the marauders no matter if you're a perfect prefect." I watched Remus draw his wand and walk towards James, "do not call me Remmie or you may regret it." He said with a jab of his wand. "I will personally kmphfff!" He started before Sirius hit him over the head with a large pillow. We all exploded into laughter at Remus's dishevelled hair, I stifled a large yawn with my hand my eyes turning water.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm before I fall on the floor with exhaustion." I said hold back another yawn and rubbing my tired eyes.

"Night Adele!" came the chorus of the boys.

I left the dorm pulling the door shut but listening to it just in case. Through the thick would I could just hear them,

"Phwoar that nightie on her, I wouldn't mind that curl up in my bed on a cold night." I rolled my eyes at the voice could have only been Sirius's.

"I agree my dearest Paddle brains, I love Lily but that was nice." I giggled at James who was obviously in love with some poor girl.

I ran back up to the dormitory pleased I had three new and great friends. I fell asleep with the feeling that this school year would be the best.


	5. Chapter 4

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4 – An early morning start

I was woken by the red head from the night before, gently shaking me. I slowly sat up tired from the feast last night.

"Adele? I'm Lily um .. sorry for waking you but I didn't want you to miss breakfast." She added with a smile. I grinned back "thanks Lily." I got dressed quickly, putting a brush through my hair and tying it back into a ponytail.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the common room I was greeted by the 3 smiling faces of Remus, Sirius and James.

"Lily, my love! You are attending the Hogsmeade trip with me" James sang before dropping to his knees in apparent 'passion'. Lily looked at him in disgust, "In your dreams Potter, I'll see you later Adele" and with that stormed off.

"I'm sure she loves you really James." I cooed patting his deflated head. He grinned back giving my waist a friendly squeeze.

"So .. umm.. have you already been to breakfast?" I asked wondering if I would be going alone.

"Of course not, we are waiting to accompany you to breakfast." Sirius said bowing and taking my hand. "Well then Siri lets go." I said curtseying. Remus gave me a puzzled look, "what did you call him?" I bit me lip. "Er Siri? Short for Sirius" James gave me a sympathetic look while Remus looked pitiful. Suddenly BAMM! I was upside down look at Sirius's back.

"Arghhh put me down, PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at his jumper as he ran from the common room with James's shout of "He hates that name!" echoing behind us.

I carried on shrieking in humiliation to James and Remus until we were on the ground floor where an idea hit me.

"Sirius put me down or I won't curl up in your bed with my nightgown on!" He stopped dead with a snort, so did Remus. "You heard that?" He choked looking at his feet.

"Only bits now put me down!" He lowered me amused.

"You know you do look funny upside down." James declared swinging me over his shoulder. I screamed again watching Sirius and Remus getting further away as James legged it to the hall.

"There's nothing you can do Adele, I have my lovely Lily." James called over his shoulder as he burst into the hall. I could feel heads turning as I continued to kick and scream. "James Potter put me down, NOW!" I then realised that the hall had gone silent watching us including the amused head master.

James dropped me into my seat as Sirius and Remus caught up. "You are dead James." I muttered as Sirius dropped next to me giving me a squeeze. I sent a small smile back to him before looking back across the hall. I locked eyes with what looked like Sirius but he was across at the Slytherin table. But it couldn't be Sirius, this boy had a narrower jaw line, straighter hair and Sirius looked way hotter. He smirked before turning to Malfoy who then also looked up flashing his teeth in a way that made me shiver.

"You alright Adele?" Sirius asked feeling me shake. He followed my eye line and scowled at the boy who looked away and continued to talk to Malfoy.

"Who was that?" I asked a rather annoyed looking Sirius.

"That was Regulus my 'brother' or was until I was disowned by my dearest mummy. The stupid pureblood loving…" His face had gone white and he was slowly bending a spoon in half. He suddenly yelped as though someone had given him a good kick. He scowled at Remus, who was innocently watching the owls.

"So what's everyone got first?" Hoping it would break the tension. I glanced at James hopeful that he would help but he was staring at Lily in affection. I sighed "James girls don't like boys to gawp at them; we prefer glances every now and again." He wilted like a deflating balloon. "You're right Adele, um I think we have herbology, Padfoot what we got?" He asked poking Sirius unceremoniously with his fork. "The thing Remus didn't take." He replied stabbing at his oatmeal with the mangled spoon. I glanced at Remus who rolled his eyes. "I have Arithmancy so you two have Herbology." I nodded smiling before looking back at Sirius. His jet black hair hung artistically in his face and his piercing silver eyes, he was gorgeous. A laugh came from beside me and James whispered in my ear. "Boys don't like girls to gawp at them; we prefer glances every now and again." Remus snickered while I went red and Sirius looked amused. I stared at my toast trying to stop being stupid.

"Maybe she has PMS and that's why she was screaming early." I snorted into my glass of pumpkin juice. They gave me strange looks as I continued giggling, "My dear dear James you will never understand girls." I finally choked out. "And I like to see you try and handle a period." Silence fell where we sat until Remus laughed quietly. I looked over at him confused; he met my eyes and broke into a smile. "Sirius with a period." The words sank in before we all burst out laughing while Sirius pouted.

"Aww baby" I cooed flinging my arm over him and flicking his hair in a motherly way. Well I thought it was motherly when he looked up and met my eyes there was something there. Something beyond his misty eyes seemed to sparkle and a smug smile came over his face. I glanced away as people began to leave but as I scanned the hall I could see Regulus watching us with an evil sneer plastered across his face.

Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think

More updates on their way

Padz x


	6. Chapter 5

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 5 – Meeting the Slytherins

"So shall we head to class?" Remus asked offering me his hand to get up. "Sure" I gladly agreed taking his offered support and began to leave the hall. "Remus, Adele!" We turned to see Lily sprinting towards us, "are you going to Arithmancy?" She panted. "Of course we are, you unfit child" I teased. We continued walking with Lily until we got to the last stair which was blocked by Malfoy, Regulus and Snape descending it and us climbing it. Lily went straight into Malfoy as she was talking to us behind her. She stumbled back into me causing me to fall back but stopped as Remus caught me by my waist.

"Watch where you're going mudblood, we wouldn't want a nasty accident to happen." Malfoy threw while the others leered at u. Lily blinked stunned so I stepped in front of her right into Lucius's ugly face.

"I'm sorry," I said sweetly "but we don't speak spoiled rich prat." Regulus let out a laugh that made me flinch.

"So this is the Morgan that my dearest brother wants to play with," he drawled coming threateningly close to my face "you were right Lucius she is a feisty blood traitor."

"Leave her alone" came the voices of Remus and Lily who had their wands out. Snape suddenly spoke his tone was oily and bored like his appearance. "As fun as this little meeting of mudblood, half breed and blood traitor is I really can't be bothered to do detention with Flitwick tonight. Common" The other two nodded at him and went down the stairs but not before Regulus has issued "I'll see you later Morgan."

"Ergh! I'm going see you there." Lily said quickly and ascended the rest of the stairs. I looked at Remus who looked severely irritated; I wondered if it was something to do with Snape. "Remus, why did Snape call you a 'half breed'?" I asked as we climbed the stairs. Remus gave me a wary I glance "No idea Adele, lets just go". He turned to go but I grabbed his arm, "Remus what is going on?" He looked back at me with shock and anger, ".There is nothing going on Adele and if there were I wouldn't tell you!" He snarled a look of loathing on his face. I blinked and ran, what was wrong with Remus? I decided to go to the library where none of my friends would be. I sat at a small table and began to read my book, it was a muggle romance novel called Northanger Abbey. It was a good read but I found as I delved into the more emotional parts a lump formed in my throat and my eyes grew watery. I snapped the book shut as droplets began to fall onto the printed words and ran from the library.

"Caput draconis" I spat through my tears as I pushed through the portrait hole. I got to the sofas when I dropped my book, as I bent to pick it up someone walked straight into me.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed straightening up to meet the face of James. He looked taken aback when he saw my scrunched up face but gently pulled me to the sofa that contained Sirius. Remus was in the armchair next to it reading a book. They both looked up as James pushed me down onto the sofa giving me a hug.

"What's wrong Adele?" Sirius asked as I tried to stop my stupid crying. "It's … nothing" I said finally getting the silly tears to subside. "I just miss my family and everything is new and confusing." I attempted to smile at James.

"You're a strange one Adele or just a girl," James said grinning, Sirius squeezed my waist before turning his attention to some fourth year girls.

"So what brought on the crying?" James asked genuinely caring. I saw glance back up from his book, but he just looked blankly at me.

"Oh you know, just stuff, I meaning nothing's going on so why wouldn't I be happy! It's really stupid!" I emphasized the nothing glaring through clouded eyes at Remus. He was such a git, I did nothing, oh great the tears are back!

"I have to go" I sniffed before fleeing to the dormitories.

As I burst in I was greeted by the eyes of Lily who was curled up on her bed doing homework. She took a good look at me before getting up and hugging me.

This chapter occurred to me when I had a random crying outburst,

Remus was a bit mean but it is getting to his time of month

Hope you liked

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 6 – Not wanting to talk with him

"It's a boy" Lily stated passing me a tissue. I nodded mumbling as three more girls entered. One of them was plump with a kind look while the other two were slender and smiling.

"Oh what's wrong with moppet?" asked the motherly one crouching by my side. "Boys" Lily replied hugging my shoulders. "Don't worry about them, I'm Alice, and this is Dorcas and Mary." She said smiling, the other two grinned aswell.

"Boys just need to be shown who's in charge in this world, which is obviously us women." Dorcas said handing me a makeup wipe.

We stayed in the dormitory until the end of period two. Then we slowly walked to DADA which we had with Professor Croft. AS we entered the room I saw that the Marauders were already there sat at the back playing with some kind of prank device. They looked up as we past; James looked at Lily while Sirius seemed to watch me in surprise. I felt Remus's eyes burning into my back aswell, when Lily seated us at the front furthest away from them. I sat in between Lily and Alice feeling slightly over protected. We busied ourselves in a conversation about a possible Hogsmeade weekend when a note fluttered onto my desk. I opened it reluctantly knowing who it was from,

_What are you doing Adele?!?_

_Come sit with us!!_

_Luv_

_S, J, R_

_X_

I sighed, I was pretty sure that Remus didn't want me there but the empty desk was located next to him. I scribbled back a reply

_I jut making new friends,_

_I will sit with you but I thought someone needed some space._

_Will speak later._

_Luv_

_Adele x_

_p.s Yes James I will get some info on Lily for you_

It flew back and gently landed on the middle desk, Sirius snatched it up scanning it with James and a half hearted Remus. James looked up and grinned but Sirius looked confused and beckoned me over. I sighed "Excuse me girls" I said walking over to the desks where they sat.

"What?" I asked hitching my skirt to sit on the desk. Sirius just stared at my half exposed thigh. I gently put my hand under his chin and pulled "My face is up here you pervert". Sirius grinned cockily, "Why are you giving one of us 'space'?" I flushed slightly feeling my cheeks go rosy.

"He knows why, I don't want to risk being shouted at again," I stated before I turned and walked back to my seat. The class settled into their seats as Croft entered the room cheerfully; he set us into an order and took us out of the room. He led us up to the 4th floor where we entered a deserted classroom. In the center was an old oak wardrobe.

The professor turned to the class "Now is everyone here familiar with Boggarts?"

Ohhh a cliff hanger

R&R or no more updates


	8. Chapter 7

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 7 – Boggarts and boys

_Last time: The professor turned to the class "Now is everyone here familiar with Boggarts?"_

I raised my hand along with everyone else.

"Yes Miss?..." pointing to me, "Adele Morgan, a Boggart is a shape shifter to resume the form of what you are most afraid of." He smiled excellent Miss Morgan, now I believe that you have done this all before but practice makes perfect class." He led the way to the door of the wardrobe. "Mr Black after you," The door closed for a few minutes before coming back out was a very pale Sirius. "It was my mother!" He murmured passing us and we fell into hysterics.

"Mr Potter, I believe you are next." Croft said ushering him forwards. The door clicked shut, after a few seconds we began to hear shouting from James and what sounded like Lily. The real Lily standing beside me was trying very hard not to smile. The professor finally knocked on the wardrobe door, "Mr Potter you're meant to be using the spell, not arguing!"

"Righto Professor!" came a muffled response and then James was out. Dorcas sighed as he swaggered past Lily who was trying to look away.

"He is so dreaming" Mary sighed, Lily threw her an irritated look,

"No he is not, he is an immature little toe rag" but Alice interrupted,

"who is totally in love with you." Lily huffed sulkily and pouted.

"Let's see Miss Morgan, we'll have you next." I stepped forward nodding to the girls who were giving reassuring smiles. I pulled back the door and into the darkness.

The door slowly swung shut to reveal from behind it James. He approached me slowly a sneer plastered across his angel face, his were filled with hate and loathing. He spoke his voice quiet and dangerous, "How could I ever like you, how could I ever be friends with you, you're a worthless piece of scum!" He came closer drawing his wand but I was stood still routed to the spot. I looked at him in disbelief, "James you're my friend"

"No he isn't" came the voice of Sirius, "your just something to look at and use, we don't want you, no body wants you." I backed away from their advancing forms but felt myself hit something. I turned to see Remus towering over me.

"Get away from me you slag, why do you even think you had a chance of having friends. You are unwanted, alone and unloved." I stood shocked at the words he had said, like vomit of all the things I had ever feared.

He grabbed for my hair and yanked hard making me scream in pain. "Shall we show her just how unwanted she is?" He questioned throwing hard against something. I cried out again as they came closer wands raised. I tried to run but couldn't all I could do was cry and scream, they were right I was worthless. I felt one of them push me and suddenly I was falling into light.

As I fell I saw the faces of my class and then the faces of my boggart that had followed me out. I lay shaking as it advanced still as the three marauders. Tears silently fell down my face as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Hope you enjoyed it

Some of you may be confused as to why it is the marauders but all wil be explained.. Well eventually

R&R


	9. Chapter 8

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 8 – Stuck in the hospital wing

I woke to the sound of voices. It sounded like the girls and the marauders were both here, wherever here was. I stayed still listening to the conversation.

"This is your fault!" came what sounded like Dorcas,

"US! How is it our fault?" came James's voice, he sounded quite annoyed.

"Because Potter what did the Boggart turn into, hmm let's think.. YOU THREE!" came Lily's voice shrieking hysterically at the end. I felt rather sorry for the boys that were under her wrath.

"Miss Evans please leave immediately! I have a patient who needs quiet." Came the matrons shrill voice.

"Come on Lily, we can come back later," Alice's voice said soothingly. Foot steps echoed to signal their leave.

"Boys if you want to stay then be quiet" Madame Pomphrey's voice said before I heard once again foot steps leaving. It became quiet and I was about to go back to sleep when I heard,

"Moony? Why is Adele scared of us?" came Sirius's voice which was suddenly very close.

"I don't know Sirius." Came the reply from Remus.

"Why didn't you tell us that you shouted at her? I mean it's pretty scary when you shout at us around your time of month but for a girl, no wonder she was upset." James said bluntly.

"You think I don't know that!" Remus shot back

"Well apparently not! Because now her Boggart is bloody us!" Sirius roared. I decided it was time to wake up before they started to attack each other.

"I'm not scared of you Sirius" I mumbled, my mouth dry. My eyelids fluttered open to reveal the scene I had been eavesdropping on. James was sat on the end of my bed looking anxious while Remus and Sirius where at the side of my bed both standing up, faces almost touching, they looked furious.

Once they had heard me they moved away from each other, Remus went to stand by the screen entrance while Sirius sat in the chair by my head. He smiled at me his grey eyes twinkling; gently he brought his hand towards my face and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You had us worried there Adele." I blushed remembering what had happened, "I'm er sorry about that." I said propping myself up on the pillows a little unsure of what to say.

"Addie what was your Boggart all about?" James asked, Sirius looked curious and even Remus looked up from the floor.

"I don't know," I lied running all the reasons through my head. A clock chimed suddenly ringing through the hospital wing. James turned to Sirius and Remus,

"We need to go to dinner". They got up slowly hugging me goodbye except for Remus. "I'll get something from the kitchens" he said softly, the others nodded and left. Remus moved and sat in the chair but shifted slightly away from me. I couldn't make out if he wanted to say something or not. His golden eyes just flickered around like he was listening. I looked away staring around the dim wing.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" His voice was bitter and accusing. I looked back at him quickly, "Don't be ridiculous, it was just a Boggart." He gave a small laugh, "so I'm being ridiculous am I?" Remus looked up with annoyance in his eyes but as they meet mine he seemed to soften.

"I'm sorry I scare you Adele, I guess I'm a monster." He got up to leave his face changing expressions as he moved. As he walked away from my bed, I got out and ran after him. Why was he doing this, I called out,

"Remus! Wait!" He turned shocked, I suddenly felt dizzy, the room was spinning.

"Remus, your…." I staggered falling into him.

"Your…." But I never got to finish because it all went black.

I woke up with a jolt "Remus" I gasped as I lurched upright. But the room only contained sunlight which was streaming through the windows. As I sank back onto the pillows Madame Pomphrey came bustling over with a vile of orange liquid.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Miss Morgan, you gave Mr Lupin quite a scare last night." I nodded weakly. "Here take this it will help with the concussion." I blinked concussion?

"Does this mean I can go to lessons?" I asked before downing the potion.

"I suppose," I leapt out of bed and started towards the door.

"But Miss Morgan if you feel dizzy come straight back here, understood?" I nodded and ran towards Gryffindor tower. As I got to the portrait I collided with someone. As I over balanced they grabbed me and pulled me upright.

"Thanks" I said looking up to see my rescuer. It was a boy towering over me; he had electric blue eyes with matching hair that was spiked up. He had a very caring smile but was unquestionably over weight.

"Don't worry about it darling" he said slightly hinting at an Australian accent. I went to move around him when he questioned me. "You're Adele Morgan right?" I nodded.

"Olly, Olly Trent." Smiling I held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you Olly" He shook it and turned to go.

"Oh by the way Adele, did you realize that you're in pajamas?" He grinned at my reaction and descended the stairs. I looked down at the cotton PJ's and sighed, could I get any more stupid!

Hope you liked it

Olly Trent is my Moony's OC and I would like to thank her for letting me borrow him.

A note for Jenna!

Just to say thanks for such a long review it really helped if you review again please login so I can email back.

But a fight is on the way so stay tune.

R&R


	10. Chapter 9

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

An special update for someone who has stuck with the story

Hope you feel better soon loubylou96

* * *

Chapter 9 – We were meant to be friends

I walked quietly into the common room trying not to be noticed. It was disserted due to the early hour of morning but my friends where all up. Lily was on the sofa reading with Dorcas while Mary and Alice were talking about quidditch. Sirius and Remus were playing chess while James stared at Lily. I got onto all fours and began to crawl past the couch. I got to Sirius's head when he turned to look at the clock. His eyes flickered on me then turned back. I continued to crawl faster getting closer to the dorms, when my ankle was hoisted magically upward. My wand fell to the floor with a clatter. Sirius was grinning while the others turned around when I started screaming.

""Put me down!!" I cried trying to grab my wand while keep the cotton shirt in place. As I snatched up my wand my top fell lower over my stomach. I pushed it back in place to see an amused James and Remus, and a bunch of appalled set of girls. James let out a laugh thumping Sirius on the back. Then I just snapped I had had enough.

"Expelliamus!" Sirius's wand shot out of his hand and I crashed to the floor. The common room was silenced but I didn't care.

"You three think that's funny do you?!? Making fun of someone who clearly wanted to be left alone!" I glared at Sirius, James rolled his eyes and I pounced.

"And you two joining in! Let's get a kick out of bullying a girl who thought she was your friend!" I stopped as tears began to fall and eyes bored a hole in my back.

"I hope you all go to hell!" I screamed before running to the girls dorms sobbing.

I burst into the dormitory, grabbing my robes and towel,

"Adele?" came the Lily's gentle voice.

"I'm fine!" I yelled before storming into the bathroom for a shower. When I emerged fully robed and with dried hair Alice and Dorcas had joined Lily. They all were all sat on Lily's bed waiting for me, I glanced at the clock it was only 8.20, we had to be at breakfast for 9. I looked at them, they all smiled, they were such good people.

"Sweetie?" Alice began, tears began pricking at my eyes,

"I'm okay" I managed to say before bursting into loud sobs, Alice hugged me allowing me to cry on her shoulder while Lily and Dorcas said soothing things of how it would be okay. When the tears subsided I took a big sniffed and determinedly said,

"let's go to breakfast." They exchanged looks,

"Are you sure?" Dorcas asked, I nodded, "I've already missed a day, let's go".

We descended the stairs chatting about lessons, I was with them for everything but muggle studies. As we got to the common room I saw the Marauders in the corner talking in hushed voices. We walked straight past towards the portrait hole.

"Adele!" it was Sirius, I clenched my fists and carried on walking, Alice and Lily linked arms with me in reassurance.

"Oih! Adele!" it was louder, he was catching up. Lily gave me a worried look and we sped up pushing quickly through the portrait hole.

"Lets go" Alice said brightly. We walked the rest of the way in silence. As we walked in I spotted Olly sat eating next to … m mouth dropped. How had the boys gotten here before us? I frowned but waved to Olly.

"Look there's Mary" Dorcas pointed. Mary was sat talking to Sirius with a dreamy look on her face.

"We should go sit with her." I said determinedly to answer the three friends glances. Lily sat next to Dorcas striking up conversation while I sat next to Olly with Alice at my side. I felt slightly better with Olly. Sure next to him was James Potter, opposite Remus Lupin and Sirius Black but he was like my protective shield.

"Hey you, it's nice to see you in clothes this time" He said winking. I grinned back and then grabbed the plate of sausages. After awhile I became aware that the Marauders were all staring at me and muttering.

A hand swooped over me pushing parchment at me,

"Your timetable Miss Morgan, you missed receiving it yesterday" said Professor McGonagall briefly before leaving for the staff table. I opened it and groaned.

"What is it?" Mary asked from under Sirius's arm.

"I have double Muggle studies first and you all have Astronomy!" I moaned banging my head on the table. Dorcas looked sympathetically over at me and Olly patted me on the back.

"Bad luck chickie, I've double astronomy with these four lovely ladies" he grinned gesturing to the girls.

"If only I had taken astronomy" James suddenly said "I could have been with my most beautiful Lily". Lily looked over at him,

"In your dreams Potter" she rose from the bench, Alice got up to.

"We're going to class, Mary, Dorcas are you coming?" Alice asked. Dorcas nodded and got up. Mary sighed and unwound herself from Sirius's arms. They left the hall leaving me with Olly and the Marauders. I looked to Olly who to my dismay was now getting up too.

"You're going?" I asked hoping he would stay.

"Yes little one, I've got to get up about 2,600 steps, I going to need a head start," he grinned making me smile slightly.

"I'll see you later" he called as he left. I turned back to my breakfast trying to ignore the boys who were moving closer on the bench.

"Adele?" It was Sirius again! I turned to see that they were all looking at me intently.

"What do you want Black?" I spat harshly, irritated by their persistence. They all looked shocked as they heard his surname.

"Addie please" Remus started,

"Don't call me that stupid name, I want nothing to do with you!" I hit back not wanting to hear him speak. They ridiculed me; it was like my Boggart was coming true but worse.

"Look just stay away from me!" I cried as James went to speak. I fled the hall tears pricking my eyes as I flew down the corridor and into an empty classroom. I leaned against the wall and fell apart. Holding my head in my hands I wiped away my silent tears.

I was very late to Muggle studies, as I entered the classroom the Professor had all ready started handing out the work.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I – er – got lost" I murmured as the class looked at my red faced appearance.

"Not to worry, take a seat Miss Morgan" she gestured. I looked around for an empty seat, I found one and swore to myself. Shit! Why was the only spare seat next to the Marauders! I sighed throwing down my bag and refused to look at them. They talking quietly together but stayed clear of me. As the bell went I snatched up my things and ran from the room trying not to look at them.

And so my new routine began, week upon week, I would ignore them and their pleas. They still caused havoc and mayhem but they did seem a little half hearted. But I still did my best to avoid them until the night of October 17th.

Ohhh cliff hanger

Hope you liked, I realised the story needed some major Beef!

Thanks to Jenna! Again

R&R


	11. Chapter 10

This story is not fact but fiction based on lives that are yet to be told though the mean so little in the large world we live in.

I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own Adele Morgan.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 10 – Attack

"Elle? I have to go okay but I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Olly said packing up to go.

"Okay but don't forget to save me some bacon" I teased pecking him on the cheek. He left and I continued to study in silence. After what seemed like only seconds I looked at my watch. Holy Merlin's balls! It was almost 11, curfew was 2 hours ago. I ran from the library slowing as I reached the corridor. As I rounded a corner I walked straight into someone. The force threw me to the ground my head making a sickening crunch as it hit the floor. I gazed up to see the three people I had been dreading towering over me. Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black and Severus Snape stood over me leering in delight.

"Why Morgan what are you doing out of bed so late, it really isn't safe. Especially for you." Malfoy sneered. I tried to back away but I was blocked of by Black.

"Ah Adele where do you think you're going its play time now." He said grabbing my wrist and yanking me upright.

"Get away from me you creep!" I said pulling away but stopping as I felt my wrist twisting unnaturally in its socket. I pulled harder but was again stopped by the pain in my wrist. Regulus smirked knowing I could not pull away, in a sharp twisting movement he pulled me into him. His hands were wrapped around my waist trapping me. I squirmed but he wouldn't let go, his hands pulled at my top ripping the buttons until he could reach my bare flesh. I froze rooted to the spot as I felt his hand climb higher and higher until it tugged under my bra.

"NO!" I yelled snapping out of my trance and kicking him hard in shins. He threw me to the floor roaring in pain, Malfoy decided to take over. Out of no where he was right in my face, whispering into my ear.

"You little bitch, crucio" he laughed along with Black as they heard my cry of pain. I rived on the floor feeling the pain wash over me, until it was too much. I screamed.

Burning and broken I tried to reach for my wand but Snape swooped and took it from my reach. I looked up at him my eyes filled with tears, he seemed to stop and a look of realization crossed him but I was then pulled out of eye range. The pain was slowly lifted and I lay unable to move.

"Please let me go" was I all I could whisper as tears cascaded down my cheeks. Malfoy bent his head to my level, "I told you I liked a challenge" he smirked before greedily smacking his mouth onto mine. He twisted and turned roughly sucking like a leech; I squirmed to weak to pull away. When suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled, ripping it from the roots, until I could take no more. I let out another scream the echoes of laughter increasing as Malfoy pulled harder. I was made to get to my feet, Black poised to throw another spell when from the silence.

"I'm telling you James it sounded like Adele" came the voice of Sirius. Black's lip curled, "so my darling brother has come to save you? Crucio!" he hissed as I doubled over screaming once again. The pain slashed through my body torturing and tormenting it. Tears increased blinding my vision; I toppled over and fell banging my head against the hard stone wall.

"Malfoy!" it was James, Sirius and Remus. They walked towards the three Slytherins not noticing me.

"Regulus, what the hell is going on?" Sirius questioned but the younger Black just smirked,

"My dear brother why don't you ask her" and with that they swept away.

"Her?" then noticing me, "Holy shit!"

Remus dropped to his knee's pulling me away from the wall. James supported my head as he tried to sit me up but all I could feel was the hot flow of blood that was leaving my head. Sirius stroked my hair trying to sooth the pain but pulled his hand away in disgust as he felt the red liquid. He looked to his hand and gasped as he saw my blood staining his palm.

"We need to move her," Remus instructed and James with Sirius began to lift me. Residual pain suddenly stabbed through me until it unleashed my scream.

"Shh, Adele it's alright, just stay with us!" pleaded Sirius taking my hand once I had been lowered back down.

"James go get Dumbledore" barked Remus urgently, and James ran from sight.

Again the pain rushed back into me, it felt as like being trampled by hundreds of centaurs, like being drowned by grindylow and being stabbed straight through the heart all in one. I rived twisting and turning, trying to shake of the pain. My fingers dug into Sirius's hand, I couldn't let go, I had worked so hard to be free. I felt a jolt like lightning flash through me and could no longer feel anything. My hand released Sirius's and fell limply to the floor, the boys stared down at me looks of terror on their faces. This seemed like death but it was going to be peaceful so I would take it,

"No, no, no Adele stay with us!" Remus was whispering in panic but I couldn't fight it any more. My eyes began to close,

"Thankyou" I choked before loosing sight of his amber eyes and the corridor.

Ohhh, will Adele make it out of this, stay tune and find out.

Sorry it has taken so long to update, my mother has been making me revise.

R&R


	12. Chapter 11

Wow I haven't updated in so long, sorry.

I'm starting to feel very unsure about this story, I have a lot more written on paper but I don't think its good any more. Review and let me know what you think

Chapter 11 – Slow and surprising road to recovery

I awoke to the smell of roses and chocolate, there was a gentle buzz in the background. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the corridor but in the hospital wing. Surrounded by sweets and flowers and get well cards was the cot I lay in. As I was looking around at my presents Madame Pomphrey came bustling in.

"My dear, you're awake!" She came over pulling out her wand.

"Now do you feel any leftover pain, or nauseous or dizzy?" I slowly shook my head as she summoned several glasses of green goo.

"I can't drink that" I croaked trying push away the vile before she poured it down my throat. I spluttered choking on the liquid but it did make me feel better.

"Now you are to remain here for two weeks, and don't give me that look, you have suffered terrible damage to your body, those curses were unforgivable and left you almost dead. You're lucky they didn't leave permanent damage, I was most surprised that the headmaster didn't contact your parents." I sat straight up, my parents couldn't know, especially not mother! I huffed back into my pillows as she left. I grabbed a chocolate frog and began to eat, I didn't want to be here, and I hate hospitals! There was a rustling from the side of my curtains before the Marauders marched in. They hadn't seemed to realize I was awake yet cause James to jump at Sirius when I coughed.

"You're awake!" he yelled coming to sit near my head.

"Since I last looked, yeah," I gave a weak smile at him. "Thanks for saving me last night."

"Last night" Remus frowned "Adele you've been unconscious for a week, we all thought you were.. you were.." but he trailed off. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, knowing he didn't have to say what he meant.

In a small voice I managed to say "I've missed you marauders."

"Of course you have, you haven't been able to see the gorgeous me" Sirius commented waggling his eyebrows. I snorted "way to ruin the moment Sirius."

"We missed you too Adele" James said playfully ruffling my hair. After sorting out my hair to the amusement of the boys, I asked what I had missed.

"Well me and James beat up Malfoy, Snivilly and Regulus, the girls went hysterical with rumors going round saying you had your soul destroyed and Moony here got enough Gryffindor courage to ask out the lovely Dorcas" Sirius said beaming. I grinned, Dorcas was crazy over Remus they would really suit each other.

"Congrats Remus, that's wonderful" I said patting him on the back. He smiled back,

"We should go, you need rest." Remus got up looking at James.

"I'll tell Lily flower that you're awake."

"Thanks James" They went through the curtains before a tear slowly trickled down my face. I could remember it all so clearly now, the pain of the curses, the empty feeling of dying alone, the way I was rescued.

A soft hand gently brushed away the tears, cupping my face. I turned to see Sirius as the owner of the hand; I met his grey eyes with my own.

"I thought Reg had killed you" he murmured bringing his face closer to my own. I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted, "Sirius I.." then I stopped thinking about our friendship and just felt. So I simply fluttered my eyelids shut and leaned into him. His lips met mine and leaned over pushing me back into my pillows. It was soft and demanding, I pushed back trying to get closer but then out of no where.

"Um…Adele?" we froze slowly breaking apart to see Alice, Lily and Dorcas standing there looking rather taken aback. Sirius grinned at me sheepishly, "I'll see you later Addie" he said before leaving.

"Alright missy spill!" Alice chirped plonking herself down in the chair by my bed. "Hi Alice" I said weakly. The others sat by Alice, Lily smiled,

"So you're awake and obviously feeling better." I grinned back,

"Much better thanks, so Dorcas what is this I here of you and Remus?" She blushed,

"It's nothing, he asked me out to Hogsmead that's all."

And so the routine began. I would sit in my bed doing homework, then visitors, then sleep, I could never wait for Sirius's vistits, he would hang back for a wonderful snogging session. We had decided to go public when I was out of the stupid hospital wing.

Alice would give me regular updates on he gossip like how Dorcas' date went, how James asked Lily out again!

But apart from the visits I was bored stiff but finally Madame Pomphrey let me go. Lily and Alice came to help with my stuff before breakfast.

"Oh it will be nice to have you back in the dorm." Alice squealed as we walked towards the portrait hole.

"Alice its been two weeks," I said laughing.

"Two weeks of hell," Lily grumbled "I've had no one to keep Potter away!" She said with a slight smile.

"Oh the horror Lily" I mocked pressing my hand against my forehead, Alice giggled.

"Oh ha ha ha" Lily said sarcastically before opening up the portrait hole

"Come on!" she called as we stood laughing. As I climbed through the portrait hole I realized the common room was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned looking around.

"At breakfast douche bag, now get changed and we'll meet you down there." Alice said pulling Lily. I sighed before running to the dorm and changing into new robes.

I hurried down to the hall hungry for some food and not just left overs. As I entered it quietened slightly, I could hear whispers of 'wasn't she dead' and 'that's that marauder girl'. When I past the Slytherin table I saw Malfoy, Black and Snape staring with a look of loathing.

As I got to the marauders and the girls I grinned. There was James next to Remus with Dorcas, Mary, Lily and Alice chatting to Sirius. I quietly slid between them, pecking Sirius. He looked up surprised but grinned and winked at me. Our hands slowly entwined under the table, his hand was warm and soft around my cold stubby fingers. He leant forwards to me, as if to whisper something in my ear, but instead I turned and joined our lips. We finally broke apart smiling and turning back to our food, too half the school gawping at us. James looked as if he would fall of his seat and Mary was slowly bending her fork in half.

I smiled, I was back and I was happy.

Review cookies scattered to readers,

xx


End file.
